


A Solemn Vow

by the Divine Nataku (DivineRedhead)



Series: The Girl Who Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Family Feels, Gen, Harry is Born a Girl, Pre-Curse Scar, Pre-Hogwarts, Sirius is being fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/the%20Divine%20Nataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black meets his godchild for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solemn Vow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure many of you may recognize this from my "Girl Who Lived" Gallery over on Deviantart.com. Those unfamiliar with my works, this marks the beginning of a series of ficlets featuring an alternate reality in which Harry is born a girl.

"Wow…"

"I know, right…?"

"I never expected anything so small…"

The young, bespectacled man beside him glanced over at him with a grin spreading across his face. He'd never seen his friend looking so gob-smacked, not even in the hairiest of situations. "Most of them are." He said casually, as if he were commenting on the weather.

Sirius Black cast a look at his longtime friend before turning his attention back to the fragile bundle in his arms. He had initially balked when the other wizard offered to have him hold it, outright refusing until he threatened to hex him for being such an outright pansy. Part of him agreed of course – after all, who in their right mind was afraid of a baby?

Still, that fear had been present when James had placed the newborn gently in his arms. So light, so tiny and fragile… he was terrified that he'd cause the poor thing irreparable damage. What would his friends think of him then?

The baby let out a little gurgling sound, shifting a little before settling. Sirius was certain his body had turned to stone; not before melting into a gushy puddle of goo, of course. "I can't believe it…" he murmured. 

James Potter gazed down at the little babe, a wide proud grin threatening to split his face in two. "I know – I can still barely believe it myself." He reached down, his fingers trailing down the soft pink swaddling blankets reverently. "So… what do you think of my kid?"

Sirius stared at the baby in his arms, his brow arching as he searched for the best description. "Well…"

The hazel-eyed wizard beside him gave him a measuring look. "If you say my kid looks like a beet-faced piglet, I will hex you into next week."

The darker haired wizard blinked at him. "Okay… That was not what I was going to say," he exclaimed, baffled. "Where'd you even come up with that?"

The new father grinned abashedly. "Well, that's kinda what I was thinking when I first got a look," he admitted. "Don't tell Lily though – she'd kill me for sure."

A short bark of laughter escaped his lips, only to be cut short once he glanced down at the baby again. The infant slept on. Sirius took another moment to study the newborn, taking in the soft downy black hair peeking out from underneath a baby bonnet. "No denying your handiwork," he grinned. "With a mop of hair like that, it's no question the kid's gonna take after you."

Running a hand through his own shaggy hair, James chuckled softly. "Maybe," he consented. "She'll have Lily's eyes though."

"You sound sure of that."

"Not really," James admitted. "I guess I'm kinda hopin' for it, though. Lily's got the prettiest eyes…"

Sirius rolled his eyes playfully at his best friend's expression. "Yeah, yeah…" he chuckled good naturedly. "Enough fantasizing about your wife for a sec. Tell me, did you guys ever agree on a name for the little one, or are we stickin' with Prongs Jr?"

James laughed out loud at the nickname they'd used all throughout Lily's pregnancy, and the first two weeks after. They had gone back and forth for what seemed like forever, but had finally managed to come to an agreement. "Oh yeah," he said finally. "Sirius, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Harriett J Potter."

"Don't tell me the J stands for James," Sirius teased. "That's a bit too egotistical, even for you."

James moved to cuff his shoulder playfully, but remembering he still held his child pulled back at the last moment. "Git," he snorted in mock-indignation. "The J actually stands for Juniper."

"Juniper?"

Another grin stole across James' face. "We decided that we'd name our daughter after our mothers," he explained. "Lily's mother's name was Harriett; after a little thinking, we decided it best to use my mother's middle name instead of her first. Harriett Gladiola just doesn't sound quite right."

Sirius nodded with the barest hint of a smile. "Harriett Juniper Potter," he mused aloud. "Amazing…"

The other wizard regarded him with a grin. "Thinkin' of having one of your own?"

"Wha...?" Sirius blinked. "Merlin, no! Can you imagine me as a father?"

"No more than I can picture myself as one," James admitted, his grin faltering a little as a small bit anxiety touched his features. "I was never the most responsible bloke around…"

"You were when it counted," Sirius said encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, you'll have Lily around to make sure you don't muck things up too badly."

James laughed again. "Thank Merlin for that!" He paused, his grin widening again. "Of course, I'll be counting on your help, too."

The other Marauder blinked again in surprise. "Me?"

"Yep, Lils an' I decided to name you Harriett's Godfather."

Sirius stilled, his jaw going slack. "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm James. You're Sirius, remember?"

"Har, har...." Sirius rolled his eyes. "All joking aside… you're really making me her Godfather? Whose idea was that?"

"Mine, of course." James answered. "Lily agreed to it though."

"Who's the godmother?"

The grin faded from James' face, replaced by a faint grimace. "Lily's sister Petunia."

"What? I thought she couldn't stand the two of you!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why on earth would she—"

"Lily hoped it would bridge the gap and get rid of some of the animosity between the two of them," James answered, although by the expression on his face it was clear how likely he thought was. "Of course, ol' 'Tuney' never responded to Harriett's birth announcement so…" The dark haired man took a heavy breath, grinning again as he clapped his long-time friend on the shoulder. "The duty falls to you alone, my friend! No pressure!"

Sirius snorted. "You're bonkers, Prongs old boy," he said. "Why on earth would you trust the fate of your innocent daughter in my hands?"

James sighed, feigning a thoughtful expression. "Well…" he drawled. "You're one of my best mates; hell… you're practically a brother to me." He paused, his grin turning positively wicked. "Plus… who better than you to help me protect my little girl's virtue?"

Only James… Although Sirius couldn't help but admit there was logic in his best friend's reasoning. It was no secret that he was quite the incorrigible skirt-chaser back during their Hogwarts days. 'Still am…' he thought smugly to himself. Little Harriett would definitely be able to avoid all the tricks of the trade with a master like himself there to point them out to her.

"Worry not, old boy," he said gallantly. "Your little girl is safe with me."

He expected James to make another crack, but was surprised when a genuine look of gratitude came across his face. "Thank you, Sirius," he murmured softly. "Thank you so much."

Needless to say he found himself a little puzzled at his friend's suddenly display of emotion. Was there something he was missing? Just as he was about to ask, he heard Lily's voice call down from upstairs. Excusing himself, James rose from his seat and went to check on his wife.

Sirius was left alone with the baby.

They were certainly living in turbulent times, what with Voldemort steadily gaining more power. The Order was doing what they could, but each time one of them went off on a mission, they all knew it was a possibility that it might be their last. And given that both James and Lily were both powerful wizards who openly defied the would-be Dark Lord, it was no question their names would be high up on his supporters' hit lists. Sirius knew without question that he'd lay down his life in an instant for the Potters – they'd been more family to him than his own flesh and blood. He'd be damned before he let anything happen to James or Lily.

'I guess that means you too, kiddo…' he thought, once again gazing down at the baby in his arms. She stirred again, letting a tiny little mewling yawn. Sirius found himself hit with a rush of emotion so strong it would have knocked him over had he not already been seated. 

This child was not his own, but she was family to him now, just as much as her parents. They'd named him her Godfather, entrusting her to him should anything unfortunate happen to them. He hoped to heaven it never became a necessity, but he was determined to take on that responsibility should the need ever arise. She was family, after all.

"I know I was joking with your old man before, squirt," he said softly. "But you really will be safe with me." He reached towards her, grinning crookedly when a tiny hand latched onto his finger. "Uncle Padfoot'll defend you 'til the day I die, Harriett, I solemnly swear it."

Harriett let out another yawn, settling down to sleep once again. Her grip on his finger remained.

End ~


End file.
